Perseus and Astor- The Forbiden Sons
by GamerV
Summary: When Zeus made the law that all sons of Poseidon or Hades shall be killed, Poseidon sends his only child to Artemis's Hunt, hoping he will grow up and train to survive there. He meets a boy in the forest one day. The boy said he was a son of Pan... Rated T just in case the action and violence is too much for younger readers. Pairings: Percy/Zoe and Astor/Thalia
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The gods stood in the throne room, thunder shaking the palace.

"ZEUS! You are not allowed to do this!" Poseidon bellowed at Zeus.

"I am KING. I can do whatever I wish!" Zeus yelled back.

"You are not allowed to kill all my or Hades's children just because of a stupid prophecy! I forbid you!" Poseidon screamed.

"Stop this madness! This is a council, a democracy, not ruled by only one person. We must vote." Athena said, gray eyes shining, threatening the sons of Rhea.

"Sister is right. We should vote." Apollo piped up.

"Fine." Zeus said gruffly. "Who votes all children of Poseidon and Hades should be killed." Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hera, and Demeter raised their hands. "All oppose?" Poseidon, Apollo, Hephaestus, Artemis, and Athena.

"Motion passed." Poseidon looked pissed, Apollo and Artemis were annoyed, Hephaestus scowled, and Athena glared at her father.

"None in my hunt, though, right?" Artemis asked, looking suspiciously and her father.

"Fine." The king said.

"This isn't the end, brother. I will exact my revenge on _your_ sons and daughters." Poseidon flashed to the edge of a forest. He sadly looked down as he thought about his toddler son Perseus.

Poseidon sprayed ocean water into the air, creating a rainbow. He then tossed a drachma in and said. "Show me my son Perseus." His five year old boy almost looked like a younger version of himself, except for the boy's one sea green eye and one silver eye. Poseidon saw Perseus's mother holding him. "My love," Poseidon said sadly, "We must hide Perseus. Zeus is allowed to kill any child of mine or Hades's, unless they are in the Hunt."

"I have an idea where you can move him." His lover said. "We also must hide him from Amphitrite. She will exact revenge on him and you if she finds out."

"I don't care about Amphitrite. I love you more. I know Triton likes sparring and talking with Perseus, though. What's your idea?"

"Send him to the hunt with a letter from me to Artemis. I am friends with her."

"Alright." Poseidon sighed. "I will miss him." Teleport him to me. She did and he water traveled just outside of the Hunt.

 **Re-Written Version of Son of the Wolf and Sea. First fanfic. I didn't know how to do anything. FIXED IT. Oh, and first chapter of that is second chapter of this version. Still getting used to the program. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Poseidon and Perseus water-traveled just at the edge of forest where the Hunt's campground was.

"Alright, son. You need to go to those tents over there. You see them?" Poseidon pointed to the shiny silver tents.

"Yes, Dad."

"Ask to see Lady Artemis saying you have this note." Poseidon held up the note. "Now, understand, me are not allowed to anyone but The goddess who your parents are unless she or I have allowed you to. Got it? And, most importantly, always call Artemis 'Lady Artemis', and treat the huntresses with respect. Keep your distance. Do not touch them in any way, only talk to them if necessary. Do all these things unless Artemis says different. Lastly, I know you and Triton like pranking the merpeople, but do _not_ prank the huntresses. At all. Never. Understand, son?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Off you go now, Perseus." Perseus took off running to the closest huntress he could see.

"Remember what I said, Perseus!" Poseidon called. With that, Poseidon vanished.

Perseus thought about what his father said as he sprinted toward the Camp. He saw a lone hunter setting up a tent and jogged over to her.

"Excuse me?" Perseus asked. she spun around and pointed her bow at him. The young boy lunged behind a tree for cover. "Please don't shoot me. My dad sent me here to give a note to Lady Artemis." Perseus pleaded.

"Who is your immortal parent, _boy?"_ The huntress snarled.

"He said I could only tell Lady Artemis. Can you please take me to see her?" Perseus peeked out from behind the tree, and she finally saw how old the boy was.

"What is your name, _boy_?" The huntress asked.

"Perseus. What's yours?" The young boy said.

"Phoebe. Let's go." She started walking to the tent in the center, and opened it. "Milady, this boy, Perseus, said he has a note to deliver to you."

Inside the tent was a girl who looked about twelve, with auburn hair and silver eyes. She took the note, and read it. She frowned and said, "Phoebe, leave us."

"But, my lady-"

"Now. This is between young Perseus and I." Phoebe took the hint and left.

"So you're Lady Artemis?" Perseus asked in wonder.

"Yes, yes I am. And we have much to talk about, Perseus."

 **HA! Cliffhanger. Ish. Sorry the first chapter was so short. Shout out to all the people who followed and favorited this story so far. Including** ** _random_** **, my first person who commented. Thank you! BTW I know this is probably amatuer writing, but remember this is my first fanfic, and I am eleven, so YEAH.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"So," Perseus said, "You're Lady Artemis."

"Yes. Does that surprise you, Perseus?"

"Just a bit. Why have you chosen to look twelve?"

"This is the usual age girls enter my hunt." Artemis said.

"Cool! So Huntresses get to be immortal if they swear off boys? That's awesome!" Perseus said excitedly.

"Wait, you don't think boys should be dominant over girls?" Artemis frowned at the boy's behavior. Boys usually think they're better than girls.

"No. Have you _seen_ my mom? Or take a look at yourself? You're a lot more epic than most of the boys. Including Triton, my sparring partner. He would agree. He's nice." Perseus said, kid-like.

"Yes, Perseus, I have seen your mother, she is one of my best friends. Did you seriously just say I'm more epic than Triton?" Artemis looked amused.

"Yeah! You're a lot more epic than Triton."

"Your childlike features are showing through, Perseus." Artemis chided.

"Okay, I've had enough of this Perseus stuff. I go by Percy. Perseus is too long." Percy said.

Artemis ignored him. "You said Triton is your sparring partner?"

"Yeah! He's really good, beats me every time. Though, I am five. And he had been a super strong god for a _long_ time now. He's like an old man." Percy said mischievously.

"I suppose he is. Now, back to the letter. Your mother has requested you join and live with the Hunt for a while to hide you from your Uncle Zeus. He is the King on Olympus."

"Dad told me. He also told me to," Perseus counted on his fingers, "To call you Lady Artemis, treat your hunter with respect by keeping my distance, no physical contact, and only talk to them is necessary."

"Well," Artemis said, slightly impressed. "I guess Poseidon covered everything. I will introduce you to the Huntresses now." She got up and walked out of the tent.

"Huntresses! I have an announcement! Gather round!" Artemis yelled. The Hunters in their silver uniforms gathered around Artemis and Percy.

"Milady, why is a _boy_ here?" A hunter who looked about thirteen asked.

"Well, Huntresses, this boy is a son of Poseidon, and his mother is a great friend of mine. She has asked me to allow him to join the hunt." Artemis said, looking from Percy to the Hunters.

All hell broke lose.

 **Another cliffhanger. I am so mean. I am proud of myself right now. Updated three times in one day. Well, short chapters, but still. :D Shout out to all who added this to favorites or have followed it. Also to the people who commented:**

 **redarrowissupercool- Thanks!**

 **TheArrowess- Thanks for informing me about the errors, I'll try to fix that as soon as possible.**

 **StyxxsOmega- Thanks! I also noticed you put me as an author on your favorite authors list, and this story on favorite stories list. It means a lot.**

 **Any support is appreciated. I like to hear what you guys and girls think about my stories, good or bad. :) :) :) :) :P :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Milady, why is a _boy_ here?" A hunter who looked about thirteen asked.

"Well, Huntresses, this boy is a son of Poseidon, and his mother is a great friend of mine. She has asked me to allow him to join the hunt." Artemis said, looking from Percy to the Hunters.

All hell broke lose.

All the Huntresses started to complain, except for Phoebe who was talking to a girl with black hair and obsidian eyes. The girl had a silver circlet on and a smile on her face.

"Enough, Hunters!" Artemis yelled. They immediately quieted. Artemis noticed Phoebe and the other girl chatting and laughing in the back of the group. "Something funny, Phoebe, Lieutenant Zoe?"

They stopped talking and looked at the Goddess. "Phoebe," The girl, Zoe, said. "was just telling me about how she met young Perseus here." Percy blushed when he thought about he dived for cover behind the tree.

"Phoebe, how _did_ you meet Perseus, anyway and not shoot him on sight?" Artemis asked.

She told them what the had said and how he had divided behind the tree. All the Huntresses laughed when they heard this. **(A/N Zoe speaks regular english)** "At least he knows his boundaries." Zoe said.

"Well, my father did tell me to respect the Huntresses and Lady Artemis. I am supposed to keep my distance, no touching in any way, shape, or form, only talk if necessary, oh..." Percy's shoulders drooped. "no pranking. Dammit, I almost forgot."

"You said your father is _Poseidon_?" Phoebe's jaw dropped.

"Yup." Percy grinned. The Hunters and Artemis saw the large wolf-like canines in his teeth.

"Who is his mother?" Zoe asked Artemis.

"Lupa, goddess of wolves, mother of Rome." A voice said from behind Artemis and Percy.

 **I like doing minor cliffhangers, obviously. :)**

 **TheArrowess- Thanks**

 **StyxxsOmega- YAY I'm a favorite! LOL. Thanks. Just updated**

 **Awolf24- Thanks**

 **BTW- if you're reading this on a computer, is the book cover of the black wolf showing up? It's not for me, so tell me if is or not on your computer or laptop. THANKS. You people are awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **I'm starting a poll- Percy/Thalia, Percy/Annabeth, or single Percy? Perlia will be challenge, but I can TAKE IT! LOL**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Who is his mother?" Zoe asked Artemis.

"Lupa, goddess of wolves, mother of Rome." A voice said from behind Percy and Artemis.

Artemis and Percy turned around. It was Lupa. There was silence.

Percy couldn't stand waiting. "MOTHER!" He yelped and jumped into her arms.

Lupa chuckled. Her son was awfully cute. Percy had a giant grin on his face. His silver shirt and black jeans were ripped, but he looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Mom? How long will I stay here?" Percy asked.

"Until Zeus accepts you."

Percy's smile fell. "What's wrong with me? Am I not powerful enough?"

"No, Perseus, there is nothing wrong with you," Artemis said quickly. "Zeus is just paranoid that any children of his brothers will try to take his throne. Or be the half-blood in the Great Prophecy."

"Oh." Percy smiled again.

"Percy, why don't you go play with the wolves?" Lupa said.

"Okay!" Percy ran off.

"Won't they try to harm him?" Phoebe asked.

"Percy is the Prince of Wolves." Artemis simply said. "So, Lupa, I have a few questions about Perseus."

"Shoot."

"How old is he?"

"Five." Lupa said.

"How can he talk so well, then?"

"He is a godling. I believe right after you were born, you helped Leto give birth to Apollo."

"True." Artemis said.

There was a gold flash and Apollo appeared there. "You called?"

"No. I was just saying how Artemis helped Leto give birth to you." Lupa said.

"Yeah."

"HA, you just admitted I'm older!" Artemis gleefully said. Right then a rabbit ran through. Percy and the wolves were right on its tail, the young godling in front. Percy stopped and the wolves ran past him.

"Um, why is Lord Apollo here?" Percy asked.

"Hey, I like this guy! But, who is he?" Apollo said.

Artemis sighed. "Perseus is staying in the Hunt until Zeus stops being a prick."

"Oh, yeah _that._ Ooh, can bless they little dude?"

"If you think it's necessary."

Apollo started to chant in Ancient Greek. Percy shined gold, blinding everyone, before becoming clear. When he was visible, it was easy to see that Percy had changed.

 **ANNNNNDDDD, that's a wrap! Like I said before the chapter, should the pairing be Percy/Thalia, Percy/Annabeth, or bachelor Percy? VOTE PLEASE**

 **Death Fury- Just updated, my friend, Thanks**

 **TheArrowess- Thanks! Favorite story, EVER? I am grinning so wide right now.**

 **StyxxsOmega- Thanks**

 **You know, my twin is annoying me. Sammie insisted I write this in American English. But, I'm BRITISH. Sammie, you suck.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

 **This chapter was deleted twice- one on accident by me, one by my dogs *cough* brothers J and Sammie *cough*. My brothers suck. I need a sister. VOTE ON POLL PLEASE**

 **Poll:**

 **Percy/Annabeth- 1**

 **Percy/Thalia- 1**

 **Single Percy- 1**

 **The poll will stay up for votes for this chapter, then that's it. It will be decided next chapter.**

Apollo chanted in Ancient Greek. Percy shined gold, blinding everyone, before becoming clear. When he was visible, it was easy to see that Percy had changed.

His multicolored eyes had a ring of gold around the pupils. His raven-black hair had gold streaks in it. He was now built like a runner, tall and lean. The Hunters and the two goddess were shocked. Apollo was smug.

Percy took in his new appearance. He grinned, and asked, "Apollo, am I older now?"

"Yes you are seven now, kid." Apollo said. "Oh, crap! I got to go find Hermes." Apollo flashed away.

"So, Artemis, can Perseus stay in the Hunt?" Lupa asked.

Artemis sighed. "Yes." Lupa nodded.

"One more thing," Artemis said. "Why Poseidon of all males?"

"Percy was created from the essence of our domaines. Sea and Wolf." Lupa disappeared.

"Come, Perseus. Let's get you Hunter gear."

"IT'S PERCY!" The Godling insisted.

 **Five Months Later- The Wolf and Percy's Roman Form (Percy is now eight)**

Percy had made friends with Phoebe, Atlanta, Zoe and the Newbie Riley over the months. Percy was running with the wolves chasing a bear. He was wearing a silver Parka, black cargo pants, a Imperial Gold underneath his Parka and shirt, and bare feet. He heard a cry of pain and went in that direction. A horde of cyclops was fighting the Huntresses. One had Riley cornered. It smashed her with its club, knocking her into a tree. Percy felt a surge of anger course through him.

Midnight black fur started rapidly growing on his skin. His body forced him down on his hands and knees. Percy's body became smaller and wolf-like. His nose and jaw stretched out into a muzzle. Only his eyes stayed the same. Percy was no more. He was now The Wolf.

The cyclops was about send the final blow to Riley when a wolf the size of a large wolverine jumped on the cyclops's back. The Wolf's silver teeth tore into the monster, ripping its head off. The Wolf did not stop there. It did that to every cyclops in the area. The Hunters looked fearfully at The Wolf.

The black fur grew back into his skin. He stood of his back paws, standing up. His body got bigger, more human-like, to about the size of an eight year old. His muzzle shrank, becoming a regular nose, mouth, and jaw. His eyes stayed the same. The Wolf had left. But this wasn't Percy either. This boy stood with confidence, his eyes were not filled with the usual mirth and playfulness. His eyes were warlike. He wore a Roman tunic. The boy's midnight black hair was slicked back.

"Who are you, _boy_?" Atlanta spat.

"I am Lupus Alexis. I go by Lupus." The godling said.

"The Wolf Defender." Artemis translated. "I believe we have found Perseus's Roman form. Now, Lupus, change to your Greek form."

"Fine. Our different forms don't battle, anyway." Lupus glowed silver. In his place, Perseus stood.

"Is it supposed to be painful to change into The Wolf?" Percy asked.

"Yes. The first few transitions are painful, but I will teach you how to control and overcome it." Lupa said, flashing from behind Percy.

 **THE END**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **JK. It is the end of that short story, though. I made Percy changing into The Wolf more science fiction-y than magical on purpose. Did I write it well? Do you like Percy's Roman form? Do you like the name Lupus Alexis? It actually does mean The Wolf Defender. Lupus means Wolf, Alexis means Defender. Did you know Alexis is a unisex name? BTW, like I said above, Percy's pairing will be decided next chapter, so vote.**

 **TheArrowess- Thanks!**

 **StyxxsOmega- Cool! Too late to change it now, though.**

 **Phantomsoul2015- I agree, but I do what the people want.**

 **random- Try to**

 **Gamertag495- Thanks! I try to make it original**

 **Rumpelstiltskin Rumpelstiltskin- Thanks, UPDATE NOW. LOL**

 **thegamingcobra2- Um, okay. UPDATE FOR YOU**

 **The new age- Thanks! My teacher said I was a good writer but I didn't really believe her.**

 **dop13- Thanks! Really? YAY *jumping with joy over here* I excuse you, you just made my day**

 **Death Fury- Thanks. Yeah dating your brother or sister... *shudder* It is a bit weird your cousin, but immortal parents don't count unless you're in the same cabin. Annabeth/Percy, classic. Totally.**

 **Thanks all you viewers, reviews and such**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

 **Death Fury- Will be answered in this chapter**

 **The votes are:**

 **Perlia: 2**

 **Percabeth: 4**

 **Single Percy: 4**

 **TIE! JAY, SPIN THE WHEEL!**

 **SPINNING...**

 **SPINNING...**

 **SPINNING...**

 **AND THE WINNER IS...PERCY/ANNABETH.**

 **Sorry anyone doesn't like this shipping, but IT IS FINAL. I most likely will make another story with Percy single after I am done with this one. :)**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Is it supposed to be painful to change into The Wolf?" Percy asked.

"Yes. The first few Transitions are painful, but I will teach you how to control and overcome it." Lupa said, flashing in from behind Percy.

"I have a few questions first." Percy stated.

"Shoot."

"I am I a Werewolf?"

"No. Your subconscious controls the Transitions, but with proper training you can change by your own free will." His mother said.

"Do I still have my powers when I'm The Wolf?" The young godling asked.

"No. The Fates must make you balanced."

"Oh."

"Can I talk to other wolves in this form?" Percy asked.

"You can talk to every animal. Even animal-monster or animal-god hybrids."

"COOL!"

At that moment Pluto flashed in. He was looking down at a tablet in his hands. "Lupa, Jupiter requires your presence." Pluto looked up. His eyes widened. "Is that a domain son of you and Poseidon?"

Lupa transformed into her Wolf form. She bared her teeth.

Pluto jumped back. He flickered, then disappeared. In his place, Hades stood. "I mean no harm to you or the boy, Lupa. I was wondering if young Perseus could be my champion? Thanatos and I can bless him."

"But you NEVER bless anyone, much less make then your champion!" Percy exclaimed.

Hades cracked a small smirk. "I suppose you'll be the first, demigod. I'll call Thanatos." Thanatos flashed in.

"What do you need?" The Primordial God asked.

"Perseus is going to be my champion, so we need to bless him." Hades said, before they both chanted in Ancient Greek. Thanatos then blasted Percy with black-purple fire. The godling fell back and hit a tree. He glowed black, then purple.

The goddesses and the Huntresses cried out. Artemis and her Hunters treated Percy like a little brother. Lupa was his mother, of course.

When the light dimmed, Percy stepped forward. He had purple and black rings around his pupils, along with the gold. The boy also had giant feathery dark purple wings, like Thanatos's wings.

"He can now summon the dead, shadow travel, and talk and call ghosts. His wings can disappear into his back, as well." Hades said.

"Never do that again. That hurt." Percy said rubbing the back of his head. "Um, it feels sticky." He stopped rubbing his head and looked at his hand. The godling's hand was red with blood. "Ow."

 **Four Months Later- Finley Aelius and Violet Aelius**

"Percy, can you rescue my daughter and son and bring them either to the Hunt or Camp Half-Blood?" Apollo asked Percy, who was practicing his archery.

"Sure, cous." Percy said. He then extended his wings and took flight. _They live in Olympia, Washington._ Apollo said mentally. I smiled at this.

He kept flying until he saw a large grey two-story house. _Right there. That grey house._

Percy landed on the lawn, and he could hear a faint cry of pain. Anger flared through the young god. He knocked down the door, and saw two men touching a girl about seven. There was a boy with a giant bruise on his face who was about the same age, trying to stop them.

"Hey! Jackasses!" Percy cried. "What do you think you're doing?"

"This is a personal matter, boy." One man said gruffly.

"Not when I am done with you disgusting filth." Percy lunged on the first man, kicking him where it hurts most **(you know what I mean...)**. Percy punched the man in the face, knocking him out. The second man threw a silver knife at Percy, and it hit him in the leg. Percy cried out in pain. He took the nearest thing to him, it happened to be a vase, ans smashed the man in the head with it. The man blacked out, falling on to the floor. Percy approached the twins, and the boy said, "Stay away!"

"I swear on the River Styx, that I will never hurt you or your sister." Percy said calmly. The twins calmed.

"What is your name?" The girl asked very softly.

"Perseus, but call me Percy."

"Are you a god?" The boy asked.

"Yes, and I am assuming you know who your father is?"

"We don't know which god his is." The girl piped up.

"He is Apollo." Percy said.

"Cool! Isn't he the most awesome god?" The boy asked.

Percy snickered. "I call him." _Apollo, can you come meet your kids?_ The reply came back almost instantly. _No, I can not help them in any way. I'll come later._

"Cousin can't come right now, sorry kiddos." The godling said.

"Our dad's you cousin?" The boy asked.

"Yup. Oh what's your guys' names?"

"I'm Finley Aelius."

"I'm Violet Aelius."

"Can I call you Finn?" Percy asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, Finn, I am going to take you to Camp Half-Blood. Vi, I can either take you to Camp with Finley, with boys." She physically shuddered. "Or, I can take you to Artemis's Hunt, without your brother."

"Finley, will you be okay if I go to the Hunt?" Violet asked.

"I might be a little lonely, but I''l be okay." Finn said sadly. Percy felt bad.

"Alright, can I go to the Hunt?"

"Yes. Grab my hand." The twins did and Percy flashed to the Hunt. The Hunters aimed their bows at Finley, and Percy jumped in front of him. "At ease, girls. I'm bring Violet to the Hunt, Finley, her twin, is going to Camp Half-Blood." The Huntresses lowered their bows. "Go on Violet." The girl walked hesitantly forward.

"Come to my tent, my dear. I am Artemis." The Goddess said.

Percy and Finn flashed to the barrier of Camp Half-Blood. He walked walked through the barrier with Finley. Percy said, "Follow me, Finn." Finley nodded. Percy walked past the cabins, smiling at Poseidon's. The Campers stared at the boys. Percy walked straight to the Big House.

Percy opened the door. "Chiron?" He called.

The centaur asked, "Are you Perseus?"

"Yes. Did my mother tell you?"

"In deed, My boy." He looked at Finn. "Who is this?"

"This is Finley, son of Apollo. His twin went to the Hunt."

 **END OF THAT SHORT STORY. FINN WILL HAVE A ROLE.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

 **Would you readers want Percy to come to CHB for the Lightning Thief, or with the Hunt for the Titan's Curse? How do you guys(boys and girls) say 'minotaur'? Like min-O-taur or MINE-o-taur?  
**

 **Okay, I have had several complains about the pairing. So, the new poll will be:**

 **Percy/Goddess**

 **Percy/Immortal (There's a difference)**

 **Percy/Demigod**

 **If you dislike Percabeth, vote.**

Meeting Astor and Archery Practice (Percy is nine)

"Hand higher on the drawstring, Perseus. Good. And... release."

Percy was currently having shooting practice with Artemis. The goddess was training him to shooting well with a bow. Percy released the drawstring. It hit the center bullseye. Percy cheered and Artemis nodded.

"You can practice alone, now Percy. I am going to be with the Hunt." She flashed away. Percy kept shooting, hitting bullseye each time. As he was about to shoot again, he heard a stick snap in the trees. A boy fell out. Percy aimed his bow at the kid.

The kid yelped and put his hands in front of his face, and dived behind a tree. **(Remind you of anyone? ;))** "Put your bow down, godling." the boy said. His voice was scratchy.

"What is your name, god?" Percy asked defensively. He slowly drew his bow and put it on the floor.

"Astor, son of Pan, minor god of falcons and animals." Astor said. He bowed to Percy.

"Uh... no bowing please. I am a minor god, like you." Percy said. Astor stood. Percy took a look at his appearance. Astor had silvery-white hair and pale green eyes. The young god had a mischievous smile on his face. He wore brown hiking pants, hiking boots, and a leather, wore-out, pilot's jacket.

"Quite a strange outfit, my friend." Percy stated. "Going to go hiking, or fly a plane?"

Astor looked at his choice of clothing. He laughed. "Hey, this jacket is very comfy." He joked. Percy grinned. He had a feeling they would be fast friends.

In the distance, there was a loud roar. The boys turned, both having great hearing. Percy turned in to the Wolf. His Wolf form was full-sized now. It was still a bit painful, but necessary. Astor transformed into a silvery-white falcon, about the size of an eagle. They ran and flew toward the sound.

The Hunters were shooting the Minotaur, who was in the center of their camp. "Retreat!" Percy yelled to them. They backed out, waiting for the boys. The Falcon pecked out its eyes. Wolf clawed and scratched at its legs. The Minotaur growled in pain, now blind and on its knees. Falcon and Wolf simultaneously nodded, transforming back into humans. Lupus and Gavin **(Astor's Roman form, he's like Lupus Alexis)** attacked the monster's neck. Lupus shot it with his silver bow, striking the neck. Gavin took the final blow, stabbing the Minotaur in the neck with his spear. The monster exploded in to golden dust. The boys were wearing white tunics. Gavin's spiky hair was combed to the side. Lupus's black-and-gold hair was slicked back. He glowed silver and green, going back to Perseus. Gavin glowed silver-white.

"Good job, Perseus. Who is the boy?" Artemis asked.

"Percy, " He corrected. "This is Astor, son of Pan, minor god of animals and falcons. I got that right, right?" He looked to Astor.

The falcon god grinned. "I think you actually said _exactly_ what I said, dude." Astor said, grinning far and wide. "I assume you are friends with Artemis and her Hunt." He tilted his head toward them. Percy nodded.

"Known them since I was five. Or was it seven?" He asked.

"Five, wolfy." Atlanta said.

"Cool."

"Super nice older-than-Apollo-cousin Arty, can Astor be allowed to come to the Hunt sometimes?" Percy gave her puppy-dog eyes. Artemis sighed. "Fine." Percy and Astor cheered.

"So, mate, friends?" Astor put his hand out. Percy grinned and shook it. "Sure, bro."

 **So, you guys can once again vote on Percy's pairing, and now on Astor's pairing. I don't really know who he could be with, or just be single.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. BTW, There is strictly no Pertamis. Artemis is like an older sister or cousin to Percy. Alright? Ok, i have had several requests for Percy/Zoe. This is an available pairing.**

 **I can keep Astor single, or with someone. He will be kind of flirty and reckless. Not to the Huntresses though. Percy is straight.**

Unfortunately for the Hunters and Artemis, the young gods were going through a 'bad boy' faze. At eleven. Astor was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket, underneath, he was wearing a silver shirt that had 'I believe I can fly!' Caption And a guy running off a cliff on it. He was wearing blue jeans and black boots as well. His silver-white hair was spiked forward. Percy went through more of a 'sporty' look. He wore black and white, striped, Adidas football sweatpants and running shoes. From the waist up, Percy wore a half-silver-half-sea-green boy's tank top. He tied a red karate bandanna around his forehead. His messy black and gold streaked hair was grown down to his jawline.

"Hey, Astor, how are you Pan's son?" Percy asked.

"Dad was kind of lonely only talking to his animals and satyrs, so he created me out of one of his favorite animals, the falcon, and the Wild." Astor said. He was aimlessly sharpening a dagger.

"Cool! We're both domain bros!" They both laughed. Zoe walked up from behind them and tapped Percy's shoulder.

"Artemis wants to see you two." She said grinning at them. "Good luck." She walked away.

The godlings looked nervous. They slowly made their way toward her tent. "Lady Artemis?" Astor asked. "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes. Come in." They did and sat down. "Okay, now that you two are eleven, I am going to send you on a mission. There are two maidens, and daughter of Athena, and one of Zeus. Oh, and that bothersome son of Hermes." She said.

"Alright, what do you want us to do?" Percy asked.

"Their satyr guide isn't doing much at the moment, so you two will help them get to Camp. My Hunters will arrive later, to offer the option of joining the Hunt to the maidens."

"What are their ages?" Astor asked.

"The daughter of Athena, Annabeth, is seven. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, is ten. The boy, Luke, is twelve. I don't know or care how old the satyr, Grover, is." **(Changed the ages, sake of the story)**

"'Kay. Let's do this! Teleportation, on!" Astor said loudly.

Percy laughed and Artemis snorted but shook her head. She blasted them, and they appeared in the forest. They saw a group of four youngsters huddled around a small fire. There was a boy with blond hair and light blue eyes, a girl with black hair and sky blue eyes, and girl with blond hair and grey eyes, and finally, a satyr with curly dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a goatee, and furry goat legs.

"That's them." Percy whispered to Astor.

"Definitely. The cute punk girl is Thalia, blondie is Hermes's kid Luke, the small girl is Annabeth, Athena's kid, and the satyr is obviously Grover." Astor said. Percy raised his eyes. "The 'cute punk girl'?"

"I like a little badass in a girl." Astor said. He grinned in her direction.

Percy face palmed. "We're eleven, you know?"

"Never too early to get a 'special friend'" Astor said confidently. "Let's go!" He sprinted towards the group. Percy sighed and followed his best friend. Luke pulled out a baseball bat.

"Who're you!" Luke said loudly.

"Perce, how could we forget to tell them our names?" Astor joked, faking shock. He put a hand on his heart dramatically.

Percy put a hand on his face and rubbed his eyes. "Astor?"

"Yes, my wolfy friend?"

"Well, bird brain," He shot back. "You should stop quoting actors from the future."

"But Nick Xaviar is awesome!" Astor whined.

"Nevermind." Percy grumbled. "Hey, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Luke Castellen, and Thalia Grace."

 **Sorry, it's a bit short, but I shall update soon. ASTOR NEEDS A PAIRING. He can be with anyone except Artemis, the Hunters, or Percy. I made him take a liking to Thalia, as well. He can be bisexual, though.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am accepting OCs, I will pick my favorite 3. 2 of them will date. Format example (not to be used in the story):**

 **Full name: Jason Johnson  
**

 **Nickname (optional): Jay  
**

 **Gender: Male  
**

 **Sexual Preference (gay, bisexual, etc.): Straight**

 **Age: 11**

 **Personality: Sarcastic Funny, but deep sadness inside**

 **Looks: Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, childish face, European(white)**

 **Clothes usually worn: Red hoodie, black jeans, white vans(LOL), blue beanie, yellow sunglasses**

 **Short backstory: Father died in fire, along with little sister. Him and his brothers were scarred with burns and cuts. Moved in with Aunt and Uncle. Were not treated properly.  
**

 **Guardian (who takes care of them [optional]): Uncle Dom and Aunt Cara**

 **Family and immortal parent(be realistic please) (optional): Brothers: Samuel (Sammie) and Mason (Mace) Dad: Ryan Johnson (deceased) Mother: Unknown**

 **Fatal flaw: Lacks bravery**

 **ABSOLUTELY NO MARY SUES OR GARY STUS.**

 **OoOoOooOooooOooOoOOoOooOooOooOooOooOO**

 **So, I have decided on the pairing with the help of Sammie**

 **PAIRINGS SET IN STONE:**

 **PERCY/ZOE**

 **ASTOR/THALIA**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews sections, please.**

 **Astor: Here I am, once again/Feeling lost/But now and then/I breathe it in/To let it go (Victorious song LOL)  
**

 **Percy: *laughs his face off***

 **Jay: Why are you even typing this, Mace? Just write your dang story already.**

 **Me: And that is why Sammie(TitanXV) is my beta writer, not you. GET WRECKED JAY! Oh, here's chapter ten:**

"H-how do you know our names?" Annabeth stuttered.

"Well, Annie, can I call you Annie?"

"No."

"Annabeth," Luke mumbled. "Don't be rude. He's either a god or monster."

"He's a monster with girls." Percy muttered.

"That is true, bro. I have no idea how the Huntresses don't attack me anymore." Astor said. He winked at Thalia, who blushed lightly. This did not pass by Percy who grinned.

"Aw, Astor, you made Miss Grace blush." Percy awed.

"Don't call me by my last name!" Thalia hissed. "And I did _not_ blush."

"Mm hm."

"Shut it, Perseus. You're embarrassing my girl." Astor said, putting an arm on Thalia's shoulder.

She pushed his hand off and hit the back of his head. " _I am not your girl."_

"Oh, man she'll go great with The Hunt and Cousin Arty." Percy said, impressed with the demigod's wit.

"Do you mean Artemis, because she'll probably get mad at you for calling her that." Luke said. He didn't like the boys very much. Especially Astor for flirting with Thalia. He had a small crush on her.

"Nah, Arty and I are tight." Astor said proudly. But, he glared at Luke. Staying with the Hunt for years made you uneasy around boys, not matter what gender. Percy was more protective of girls than Astor was, but they both felt very protective around them.

"Uh, what's your definition of 'tight', Astor? Last I checked she was running and shooting you through the woods for pranking her." Percy chuckled.

"Ooh! Can we call them? Please, Wolfy?!" Astor whined.

"Fine." He put out his forearm and touched a tattoo of a moon on his arm. It glowed silver and the Huntresses appeared in their camouflage outfits. Zoe came forward. "What is it, Percy?" She purposely ignored Astor. He noticed.

"Aw, come on, babe. Why don't you say hi to your boyfriend." Astor said and winked. Zoe slapped him upside the head. He fell to the ground and held the bruise on his head.

"Idiot. I am a _Hunter."_ She hissed.

"Yes, and we _all_ know who you would be dating if you weren't." Astor teased. He quickly glanced at Percy for a second, then looked away. Zoe and Percy was blushing, but neither of them noticed each others' pink faces.

"Alright, let's get them to Camp. The girls should wait to decide if they want to join the Hunt until later. They have reason to hate males yet." Percy said reasonably. He transformed into Wolf. _Race?_ A voice said. It was Percy, but the Wolf's mouth didn't move.

"Yeah. Let's go." Astor said and morphed into Falcon. He flew, Wolf sprinting at the same speed. The demigods just stood there. The Huntresses started to run after them. "Well?" Violet said. "Let's go." The demigods ran after her.

Meanwhile, the young gods were almost at the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. Falcon was pulling ahead by the tiniest amount. They ran through the barrier, down the hill, past the volleyball courts and art & crafts, to the amphitheater. They transformed at the last second into Astor and Percy. The boys dived through the middle of a meeting with Chiron and the Campers.

"Dramatic entrance!" Astor yelled standing up and brushing the dirt off.

"Hey Chiron," Percy said, waving to the centaur. All the campers stared at them, Chiron included.

"Hello, Perseus." Chiron said.

"Sir, could you please call me Percy? Oh, and this is my friend Astor." Out of nowhere a kid with dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes ran up and hugged Percy. "Percy!" Finn cried happily.

"Hey, Finley. Did Apollo claim you yet?" Finn nodded. "Cool. Now, please let go, you're squeezing my guts. Thanks." Percy

lifted the small boy on to his shoulders and left home there. "Chiron, the Hunters, my cousin Artemis, and more demigods are coming." Chiron' eyes widened comically. "In three... two... one." The group appeared jogging over.

"Who won?" Zoe asked, tiara and all.

"I did." Astor said proudly.

"By a smidge." Percy countered.

"Oh, shut it." Violet said. She flicked the back of Percy's head and backhanded Astor. "Finley?" She said and looked at Finn.

"Sis!" He jumped of Percy and hugged his sister. "Ow." He complained. The Huntresses had light armor, but it was pretty protective.

"Campers, we will be staying here, but let's lay down some ground rules."

 **HA! Left you hanging, LOL. Review what you think please. Also, top Authors note is important, so read.**


	11. Chapter 11: Author's Note, Sorry Please

**Hey, so sorry about the wait, but I am giving my position as the writer Gamer_V to someone else. Instead, I will be their beta writer, helping with editing and such.**

 **So, you are probably wondering who this person will be. Gamer_V is now my best friend J. Just the letter by the way. J, as in not my brother(who will now be referred to as his full name Jayson). I am just Gamer_V's beta Wild_Riot_27. This story will remain the same.**

 **Also, you might have noticed the story 'Throughout Time' on my profile. That will be typed and posted after this one.**


	12. Chapter 12: Thalia's Tree

**Alpha: Hey. I'm J, replacing Mace as Gamer_V. He is now my beta Wild_Riot_27. Thanks**

 **Beta: J, you're so simple. Oh, hey readers, it's Gamer_V's beta Wild_Riot_27. I was currently the Alpha, but I don't have enough time to do this full time cause of school.**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

 **Alpha: So, about the OCs, Riot is letting me add an awesome OC named Austin, and he's a cowboy!**

 **Beta: Continuing, we are adding ONE OC recommended by are readers, YOU. Review or message for suggestions.**

One week later (boys are still eleven)

Astor's Point of View

I was practicing with my bow when Percy ran over to me. "Astor," He was gasping for breath. "We need help. A pack of cylops are chasing a group of demigods." I immediately stood up. "Where are they?" I asked. He pointed to the front of CHB. Percy unfolded his large black wings and flew in that direction. I followed as Falcon.

It was exactly how Percy said. Except, the demigods were Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia. We weren't fast enough. Thalia yelled something to Hermes's son, but he refused. Thalia made eye contact with Annabeth. The blonde girl nodded and dragged Luke to Camp Half-Blood. I flew as fast as I could to her. I couldn't stand seeing Thalia hurt. But I was too late. She slashed a rather large cyclops' knee. He roared and swiped at Thalia, knocking her skull on to the ground. "Kill the cyclops!" Percy called. "I'll check Thalia." I nodded.

Rage seethed my mind. I transformed back to my human self. I took out my black chain necklace and pressed a button on the back. The necklace assumed its real form, as my two weapons, Argyros and Securis. Argyros was a sturdy Hunter Silver-tipped spear. Securis was my Imperial Gold battle axe. I threw Securis at half of them, stabbing the rest with Argyros. Soon they all fell to the ground, dead. I ran to Thalia sided. Percy tried CPR multiple times, but it wasn't working. "No pulse." There was a deep sadness in his voice.

Out of nowhere, a large lightning bolt struck the girl. A tree started to grow from her body. From Thalia's Tree, made a border stopping at monsters from getting in. I sank to my knees and pounded my fists on the ground in anger. "No." I hissed. "No. No. No. No!"

"Calm down, bird brain." Percy said. "Thanks to Thalia, this will never happen again. Us and the border will protect all half bloods from the dangers now. From Thalia's death, help is provided."

 **END OF PART ONE (A/N we were going to leave you hanging, but decided to add more, review in thanks?)**

Six Years Later (Boys are stayed at age fifteen due to being gods)

"Perseus and Astor," Hades called from the Underworld.

"Yessir?" Astor asked. The godling was very sad after Thalia's passing, but in a few years, he bottled up any feelings for her and resumed his usual happy self.

"I need you two to rescue my children and bring them here. You may use the Hunters for help. Here are the coordinates." He teleported them back to the Hunt.

"Lots of help he was." Percy said sarcastically. Over the years, the boys had sticked to age fifteen.

Percy had learned karate and martial arts, and was a black belt. Percy was wearing a sleeveless black shirt underneath a camouflage hunting jacket. Under the shirt was a silver chest plate. He had trained in being quick and stealthy in heavy armor. From the waist down, he had muddy black shorts, a martial arts black belt, and leather combat boots. He tied a black karate bandanna around his forehead, underneath his messy, jaw-length thick black hair.

Astor had been taught kickboxing and fist fighting. He wore a unzipped silver leather jacket, neon green hoodie, white undershirt, silver chest plate, and a black beanie. He also had dark grey jeans and cowboy boots. His silver hair was spiked underneath the hat he was wearing. Of course, his black chain necklace holding Argyros and Securis.

"This is going to be a _long_ day." Percy grumbled. "But hey, I'll get some new cousins."

"Let's go get those Kiddies!"


	13. Westover Hall

13

 **Bianca is fourteen**

 **Nico is twelve**

 **Any homophobics, get over it. There are multiple homosexuals in this fanfic. (And in canon) If I get any complaints I will be extremely pissed off. I am bisexual, so yeah**

Percy and Astor hopped of Charon's boat, into the mortal world. Charon tossed a gravestone-shaped key at Percy, and a skull one at Astor. "Your rides are outside." The Deimon said. "Look the part." The god longs grinned.

Percy wore a black leather jacket with silver trimmings. The Omega symbol was stitched on the back. He replaced the clothes under his waist with black and white striped Adidas sweatpants and purple Converse. He changed his eye color to its original sea green. His hair was jaw-length, raven black, thick, and messy.

Astor had a matching jacket, but replacing the Omega symbol was the Delta symbol. He wore dark blue jeans and orange Converse. He changed his previously silver spiked hair to dirty blonde with a silver stripe on the side. The godlings changed their ages to sixteen.

The young gods walked out of DOA Recording Studios. Parked in front of the place were two epic motorcycles. Percy got on the silver Harley-Davison Softtail Slim S. He started it up, and drove it around the studio. "I am impressed." Percy said. "This one's mine."

"Fine with me." His surrogate **(Ha! Big-ish word)** brother said. Astor did the same to his green Harley-Davidson CVO Pro Street Breakout as Percy did to his motorcycle. "Let's go." Astor said. Percy nodded. They put on their black Shoei RF-1200 Valkyrie Helmets and rolled out.

 **(All the brands of motorcycle cycles and gear is real, search on google these specific names for pictures)**

Some Time Later

Percy and Astor drove up in front of Westover Hall. They parked their bikes and strode in. A woman walked up to them. "Who are you, and why are you here?" The woman asked.

Percy snapped his fingers in front of her eyes and said, "We are the..." he pondered it. What was a believable excuse? "...the hosts for the school dance later this week." Percy said. The godlings simultaneously grinned. "Yeah," Astor said. "We are DJs."

"Um, yes," The woman blinked at the Mist."I remember that. Percy Jackson and Astor Gavin, right?" Astor raised his eyebrows to their sudden last names.

"Yup."

"Rightie-o."

"I am Mrs. Gottschalk. You gentlemen will stay in the dorms." Mrs. Gottschalk. Astor covered a laugh with a cough after hearing her last name.

"Alright."

A Few Days Later

The godlings were walking through the halls. Many kids stared. Percy and Astor ignored them "So, what about my idea?" Percy asked.

"If we should have a student assist us?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe." Astor stated. "But we should find a demigod to do it."

"Agreed." Percy said. Astor closed his eyes. He looked through all the student population. He opened them. "There are currently three halfbloods here. Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, and a fourteen-year old son of Hephaestus named Sebastian Valdez."

"When is Sebastian's next class?" Percy asked.

"Follow me." Astor jogged down the hall to a half-empty classroom. Their were five girls and four boys. "Um, Mr. Valdez?" Astor called out. A boy turned around. He was a Latino boy and had a scrawny build, with curly black hair and brown eyes. He had a wild, crooked grin and fiddled with a dull wooden dagger in his hand. "Yeah?" The boy in question asked.

"Can you come outside, we need to talk."

"Sure."

Sebastian swaggered out. "So, Sebastian, Percy and I are going to be the DJs at the dance in four days," Astor said,"Would you like to help us? We can teach you our tricks." The demigod's eyes widened as he nodded. He cheered and ran back to class.

"Nice kid." Percy said. "Let's practice." The godlings teleported to their dorms. Percy picked up his sea green electric guitar. Astor got his black base guitar. They began to play.

 **Percy,** Astor

 **Be careful making wishes in the dark dark**

 **Can't be sure when they'll hit mark**

 **But besides in the mean, mean time**

 **I've just been dreaming of tearing you apart**

I'm in the de-deatails with the devil

So the world can never get me on my level

So I've just got to get you out of the cage 

I'm a young lover's rage

Gonna need a spark to ignite

 **My songs know what you did in the dark**

 **So light em up up up**

 **Light em up up up**

 **Light em up up up**

 **I'm on fire**

Outside of Westover Hall

Artemis stood in front of her Hunters. "Quiet down! There's a manticore at Westover Hall."

"Where Percy, Astor, and the Di Angelo kids are." Phoebe stated.

"Yes. We will assist them. Hunters, move outs."

Back to the Dorm Room

In the dark dark

 **In the dark dark**

"That was epic!" Astor yelled. He high fived Percy happily."We can sing at the dance."

"Yeah, brother! Wooooo!"

At the dance

The students all looked up at the three boys. "Right, I'm Astor he's Percy," Astor jabbed a finger at the Wolf boy. "And this is Sebastian, a student who goes here. We are the hosts for the night, now let's do this!" The kids cheered.

Astor nodded at Percy. He started off the playlist with Heathens by Twenty One Pilots. Percy yelled out, "Here are pieces of paper for song recommendations. Fill it out and give it back to me."

Astor looked at Sebastian. "Alright, kid. If we need you to take over for any reason, you know what to do, right?" Sebastian nodded. "Good, now go help Percy." Sebastian turned around and ran to set up the table for song recommendations.

Astor jogged off stage and turned around just in time to see three girls walk in to the gymnasium. There was a blonde with grey eyes, one with thick black hair and sea green eyes, both wears jeans and Camp Halfblood orange shirts, but the last one caught Astor's attention.

She had shoulder length, slightly spiky black hair and black eyeliner around her sky blue eyes. The punk clothing gave it away. Astor's carefree grin dropped when he made eye contact with her. He held his breath.

Thalia was here.

 **Thanks for reading. So, about the top note, uh... three of my side-ish characters will be homosexual, one gay and two lesbians. (Nico and Will, And the others will be mysteries till next chapter**

 **TO POST NEXT CHAPTER REQUIREMENTS:**

 **FIVE REVIEWS, at least**

 **thx**


	14. Chapter 14

**For next update:**

 **Ten reviews or/and favorites or/and follows**

 **Sorry for the wait. I just needed a break from writing. During my spring break, a sixth grade student died. His name was John, he was in my science class. I took the time to realize how much a person's death actually impacts me, and everyone else.**

 **On a lighter note(sorry for being so depressing) I am _so_ ready for season three of Young Justice! PLEASE BRING BACK WALLY. **

**Is anyone else super hyped for the upcoming D.C. Comics movies? I know I am. Nightwing, Wonder Woman, the Harley Quinn movie, etc.**

Thalia POV

Thalia got out of Sally's car. Andie's mom was incredibly nice, unlike her own deceased mom. Annabeth, Thalia, and the daughter of Poseidon, Andromeda(Preferredly called Andie) walked to the school, Thalia used the Mist, Grover showed up, and the teachers let them through. Thalia could've sworn she heard Dr. Thorn mutter something about too many demigods.

"Hey, Thalia," Annabeth snapped her out of it. "That DJ looks like Andie. Also, the halfbloods are over there." Thalia glanced up. She looked at the teenager playing songs. He had the same eye color as Andie. She also recognized his carefree grin, thick black hair, tanned skin from time in the sun, and red bandanna. Percy was here. So that must mean...

Astor was here too. Thalia caught his gaze and locked eyes with the green eyed, newly blonde sixteen year old.

Astor POV

Astor froze. He stared at his old best friend. She stared back. How could Thalia be back, alive, living breathing, take your pick,? He _saw_ her die in front of his very eyes, and turn in to the Camp Halfblood border. But this wasn't the old Thalia he knew. No, the daughter of Zeus looked about fifteen, her blue eyes were more piercing, her hair was longer, etc. But, he could test if she was the same if he just walked over there.

Unfortunately, his whole body stiffened, refusing to move.

Petcy's POV

Percy was having fun, jamming the music from the speakers. He glanced over to see how his best friend was doing. Percy recognized his rigid posture. He acted the same way for two weeks after Thalia died. Percy followed Astor's gaze. He was immediately taken aback. Thalia was there, alive! He analyzed that her age was newly-turned fifteen. Percy knew new his best bro needed help.

Sebby's POV

Sebastian heard Percy call him over. He stopped flirting with his science partner and jogged over. Right at that moment, he saw two girls walk in out of the corner of his brown eyes. They both looked fifteen.

One had a stiff posture. Her black hair was braided to her right shoulder. Her black obsidian eyes were intimidating. She wore a silver Parka and black jeans. A silver tiara-circlet thing rested on her head. _Odd outfit for school,_ Sebby thought. She was five foot six.

The other girl had a more easygoing posture, slightly slouching. Her curly golden-blonde hair was in a ponytail. The girl's light blue eyes shined with mischief. She wore a silver, unzipped Parka and sweats. Her sleeveless shirt was ratty, faded dark blue, and read 'Seahawks' in neon green. The girl was pretty short, looking five foot four.

"So whatcha need, boss?" Sebby asked Percy.

"Uh, take over the music. You can switch between my playlist and the students' requests." Percy answered. He got of the DJ booth as Sebby took over.

Percy POV

Percy walked calmly behind Thalia. He noticed her friends were talking to a satyr with a light brown complexion and dark brown hair and goatee.

"Thalia." She didn't move

" _Thalia_."

"YO, THALIA," Percy said loudly into her ear. She flinched slightly and turned around. She gaped at him.

"Percy?!" She gasped. "You're like six foot one now. You were much shorter last I saw you. Wait, is that a tatoo on your arm?!"

He dodged the second question but grinned grinned. "Now, stop staring at Astor, and _talk to my best bro._ " Percy pulled Thalia closer to Astor after every word. They were forehead to forehead. Astor really was only a couple inches taller than Thalia. Percy slowly back pedaled away from the blushing duo, smirking widely.

Thalia POV

"Um... when did you come back from the dead?" Astor asked, tilting his head.

"A few months ago."

"Oh." Astor said quietly. "I really missed you, Thals. I...I kinda hadareallybigcrushonyouandistilldoandireallywannakissyourightnow." Astor forced all the words out at once.

"You had a crush on me?" Thalia asked.

"Heh... uh yeah, kinda." He said awkwardly.

She smiled. "That's good." Astor gave her the WTF look. "Cause I like you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the young god. He froze for a second before kissing her back, hands on her waist.

Percy POV

Percy bumped into someone behind him. "Uh, sorry bro..." He turned around and saw two familiar obsidian eyes staring up at him. "Zoe!" He exclaimed and hugged her.

"Hey Percy." Her voice put his _real_ smile on display. She smiled at her best friend.

"You're forgetting someone," A cheeky voice said. Percy turned.

"Violet!" He gave a man hug, grabbing her tan hands and bumping their right shoulders.

"Hey, Big Bro, personal space please. And I don't go by Violet anymore." The daughter of Apollo said. "It's Nikki."

"Where did Nikki come from?" Percy asked.

"Middle name. Nicole."

"Ah."

"So, where are the demigods?" Zoe asked.

"Over there," Percy pointed to the two teens standing off to the side.

"I like that one." Nikki said, smiling devilishly in the halfbloods' direction.

Percy gave her a weird look. "I think he's too young for you, plus your a Hunter."

"Ew. Not Nico, Bianca!"

"She's a lesbian, Perce." Zoe deadpanned.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Percy looked hurt she choose to withhold this information. He didn't mind she was homosexual, Percy just wished Nikki told him, that's all.

"Percy!" A cry said from the stage. "I need some help here!" Sebby yelled. Percy jogged over, waving at the Huntresses all the way.

Andie's POV

She was looking for Thalia. She knew Annabeth was dancing somewhere in the crowd with Grover. The second she turned around, a seventeen year old boy started talking to Thalia and pulled her into another boy with blonde hair. The weird thing was, the first boy had her same messy black hair and blue green eyes. He then talked to a girl with blonde hair, and one with braided black. He then ran back up to the DJ booth to help the teen with short curly hair and brown eyes.

The blonde boy started talking to her. Then something happened that surprised Andie. Surprise was an understatement. She was astonished when Thalia kissed him. She didn't know who the blonde boy was, but she hoped he would make her happy.

Percy POV

Percy helped Sebastian with keeping the students in line. In the chaos, he saw Astor making out with Thalia. A shit-eating grin pierced his face. He yelled to Astor mentally. _Astor!_

The blonde looked up. _Song?_

 _Yeah._

 _Okay._

Astor called Nikki over. Percy closed the curtains and set up the stage. He grabbed the electric guitar, Astor got the acoustic guitar, and Nikki set up the drums set. The curtains fell away, and Astor began playing and singing. The limelight shined on him.

 _I wanna follow where she goes_

 _I think about her_

 _and she knows it_

 _I wanna let her take control_

 _Cause everytime that she get close,_

 _yeah_

Percy started singing with Astor.

 _ **She pulls me in enough**_

 _ **to keep me guessing,**_

 _ **mmm**_

 _ **Maybe I should stop**_

 _ **ans start confessing**_

 **Confessing, yeah**

Percy stopped singing to play his guitar. Nikki started playing on the drums.

 _Oh I've been shaking_

 _I love it when you go crazy_

 _You take all my inhibitions_

 _Baby there's nothing holds me back_

 _You take me places_

 _that tear up my reputation_

 _Manipulate my decisions_

 _Baby there's nothing holding my back_

Astor paused. They all kept going.

 _There's nothing holding me back x2_

The beat slowed down

 _She says that she's never afraid_

 _just picture everybody naked_

 _She really doesn't like to wait_

 _Not really into hesitations_

 _**Pulls me in enough**_

 _ **to keep me guessing, whoa**_

 _ **And maybe I should stop**_

 _ **and start confessing**_

 **Confessing, yeah**

 _Oh I've been shaking_

 _I love it when you go crazy_

 _You take all my inhibitions_

 _Baby there's nothing holding me back_

 _You take me places_

 _that tear up my reputation_

 _manipulate my decisions_

 _Baby there's nothing holding me back_

 _There's nothing holding me back_

The beat slowed to a stop. Astor and Percy played.

 _Cause if we lost our minds_

 _and we stumbled in the dark_

 _I know we'd be alright_

 _Know we would be alright_

 _If you were by my side_

 _and we stumbled in the dark_

 _I know we'd be alright_

 _Oh no_ _we would be alright_

 _Cause if we lost our minds_

 _and we stumbled in the dark_

 _I know we'd be alright_

 _Know we would be alright_

 _If you were by my side_

 _and we stumbled in the dark_

 _I know we'd be alright_

 _We would be alright_

 _Oh I've been shaking_

 _I love it when you go crazy_

 _You take all my inhibitions_

 _Baby there's nothing holding me back_

 _You take me places_

 _that tear up my reputation_

 _manipulate my decisions_

 _Baby there's nothing holding me back_

 _There's nothing holding me back_

 **I feel so free**

 **when you're**

 **with me, baby**

 ** _Baby there's nothing holding me back_**

The students cheered. The young gods grinned and high fived. Nikki got up and the trio dramatically bowed.

Astor walked back to Thalia. Percy and Nikki stayed to play music of his playlist.

 **Authors note**

 **Hey! The song played was**

 **There's Nothing Holding Me Back by Shawn Mendes. I suggest you listen to it, its pretty good :)**

 **Warning:**

 **If I get backlash from _anyone_ about Nikki being a lesbian, I will be _pissed._**


	15. HIATUS(did i spell it right?)

Possible Hiatus

Hey readers, as you can see from the title, I am at a hiatus. I'm not sure how long it will last, maybe permanently. If so, thanks to all the reviewers, followers, favorite(ers?), and viewers. The reviewers list includes:

 **redarrowissupercool**

 **SilverScythe47**

 **StyxxsOmega**

 **Awolf24**

 **Death Fury**

 **Phantomsoul2015**

 **random**

 **Gamertag495**

 **Rumpelstiltskin Rumpelstiltskin**

 **thegamingcobra2**

 **The new age**

 **dop13**

 **TheFlamingNinja818**

 **Jason Grace Jackson**

 **OrangeOwls**

 **Natureblade01**

 **Guest**

 **Horseranch**

 **IDontGetIt1596**

 **TheYoLOMan**

 **Ball don't lie**

 **Bookadict5**

 **TanMan**

 **Nightshadow3**

 **PJackson2.0**

 **TanManReal**

 **PJackson**

 **AghitTron**

 **winner123**

 **Chris**

 **TheBetrayedWarrior**

 **PJOdahBest**

Sorry if I missed you. If I don't find inspiration, who ever wants to have this story can(I will chose, though).


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning:**

 **This chapter is all about Astor. If you dislike this, I'll have you know the main focus of this story is not the ships, it's the characters. And for the next few chapters, the focus will be on Astor and his childhood.**

"James!" A woman called.

A young blonde boy bolted down the stairs to see a young man and woman.

"Who are they, Miss Ryder?" The blonde boy asked.

"These two wonderful people will be your parents for the time being." Miss Ryder answered.

"But where's my Papa?"

"He is unable to take care of you."

"But why?" James asked sadly.

Miss Ryder resisted the urge to blurt out, "he's dead". "Just because he is not in a good place right now, James."

"Is he okay? Does Papa need help?" The boy said worriedly.

"No, he is not here." Miss Ryder was getting frustrated with his persistence. "You will be going home with Miss Mary and Mr. John."

"Okay." James muttered. He looked up. "Will I ever see Papa again?"

"I don't know."

OoOo

"Will Mr. John ever come back?" James asked his foster mother.

Mary sighed. James couldn't understand that John was his father now. The boy was very stubborn in his belief that his birth father would come back. "Your father is a soldier now, James. He might never come back."

"But I miss playing catch."

"There's nothing I can do about it."

OoOo

"Goodnight, Mary and John." James said.

"Night."

"See ya in the morning."

James was disappointed they didn't tuck him in like before, but he shrugged it off. They had been acting weird lately, not speaking to him as much, and looking at magazines all the time.

James hopped into bed, pulled the sheets up to his chin, and fell asleep.

The boy was soon happily dreaming, but they were interrupted when he suddenly saw a dark figure sitting on a silvery gray throne.

"Hello, James Arden Jones." The figure said in a deep voice.

"Um..."

"I am Hypnos," The figure got off the silvery throne and stood in the light. It was a pale man with floppy, curly brown hair. He wore a plain blue shirt and white denim pants. The man's feet were bare, but his toenails were painted rainbow.

James was confused by his attire. Where was the collared shirt? The dress shoes? And why were his toenails painted rainbow?

The man coughed, and said in a more high pitched, kid like voice, "Sup, dude. How ya doin'?"

"Do you know why you're here, James Smith? Can I call you Jamie?" The man called Hypnos asked.

"No. What is this place? Who are you? Why do you talk like that?" The confused boy asked.

"This is my palace in my dream world. I control everyone's dreams. Sometimes I send a vision, or the dreamer's paradise. I send nightmares at random, so don't blame me, you probably insulted Tyche." Hypnos said.

"But why am I here?"

"Well, I owe your real dad a favor, so I promised him I'd let him see you in your dreams." A bright green flash blinded him, James covered his eyes. When the light faded, a man stood in no clothing, but he had shaggy legs like a goat, covering his... bits. Large ram horns curved out of his head. His features looked eerily similar to his own. Same muddy-green eyes and slightly pointed ears. James had blonde hair, the man had dark brown, but there was the same wavy, not quite curly, texture to their hair.

"Papa?" James asked hopefully.

"Yes, falcon."

James ran to the man and wrapped his arms around the man. "I missed you, Papa." James looked up. "Why haven't you visited me anymore?"

"I am getting more forgotten, fading away, son. People are believing less and less about the Greek myths."

"Is Mr. Hypnos a god?"

"Yes. The god of dreams."

"Woah." James said in wonder.

"He owes me a favor, so I can now visit you in dreams."

"But I want to see you in real life!"

"In time, falcon."

"Okay," James pouted. His eyes lightened when he asked, "You are a god, right?"

"Yes."

"What are you the god of?"

"I am Pan, god of the Wild."

OoOo

"John! Mary!" James cried happily as he ran in the room. John was smoking a cigar and reading the newspaper. Mary was reading a book.

"Yeah kiddo?" John asked, not looking up.

"I passed my arithmetic quiz!" James said exitedly. John just grunted and Mary nodded absentmindedly.

"That's great." Mary said, sounding bored. James' smiled faded as his quickly wiped his eyes. His foster parents never seemed to care about him ever since William was born. Mary thought she couldn't have kids, and then out of nowhere she got pregnant with a little boy.

James sniffled. "I'm leaving and never coming back!" James said loudly. John nodded and said, "Be back before supper."

James grabbed his gray cap and ran out, not bothering to close the door. He ran down the streets until he saw the forest nearby. James stopped in front of the large trees, looked back towards the house, and said a soft goodbye. Wiping his sniffling nose, James pulled his brown vest over his head, threw it on the ground, put his hat on, and walked into the dark forest.

OoOo

James huffed and breathed in heavily as he ran through the trees. He was pretty sure his cap fell off, letting his golden blonde hair free in the wind. James stopped and leaned against a large tree, looking behind him. James was satisfied, he could no longer see the old tan house he desperately ran from.

The blonde boy unbuttoned the tight, white, collared, long sleeved shirt. He pulled off the annoying tie, rolled up his sleeves, and continued walking. The time night rolled around, James had found a hollowed tree and tried to get comfortable. He closed his mucky green eyes and fell asleep.

OoOo

When James woke up, there was a short, shirtless man standing in front of the hollow tree. James saw he was not wearing brown pants, but he was half goat, or maybe sheep. Horns poked out of the man's head, although not as big as his father's curly horns.

"Um... hello. Are you a saytr?"

The saytr turned, he looked around thirty five, his scruffy beard adding age to his appearance. Bright hazel eyes looked at him. "I am Locust, son of Hawthorn. You look very much like Him." James knew the saytr wasn't referring to his father.

"I am James Smith."

"Ah. My father, Clover, and I are the only ones trusted to know why He is. So, if any dryads asked don't tell them. They are pretty, but mischievous. Don't tell the saytrs, either. They're horrible gossips." Locust said. "Come along now, I'll take you to Him."

 **That is it for now. My writer's block is over, thankfully. So I will not be abandoning this story or giving it away. I hope you guys like Astor, he will have a lot of backstory.**


End file.
